villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Villains' Last Words
I don't know how to use templates, but here are some last words: 1. "Daddy!" Clarice Kensington, "It Takes Two". 2. "I HATE HALLOWEEN!" Aunt Agatha, "Double, Double, Toil and Trouble". 3. (If screaming and groaning don't count...) "Excuse me?" Meredith Blake, "The Parent Trap" (1998) Couldn't we organise these a bit more thoroughly? We should use a similar layout as the Big Bad pageMalcasablanca (talk) 00:34, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ^YES. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks this. Though, it will be a lot of work. Tremorfan94 Alphabetical Order You can try arranging then in alphabetical order using the first names of villains. It may be a lot of work, but that's the easiest way you can arrange them. --DragonDude83 (talk) 04:16, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Reorganisation Project Okay, so I've been trying to reorganise these last words into a more orered system, but there are a lot of last words that I'm not 100% sure which fit into any of the categories I've set up. Anyone who follows this page regulary, I could use some help with this!Malcasablanca (talk) 11:32, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Separate Pages Can we at least add these quotes to their separate pages? Bannon246 (talk) 15:12, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Is this page appropriate for a wiki? Ok I know I am going to come off as the kill-joy here but...does this page really need to exist? This is a wiki not TV Tropes and Idoms, we define the bad guys we don't need to give examples of everything they have ever done, right? Or am I a delusional about the supposed standards of all this? Well I won't make a fuss about this like insisting this page be banned or complaining about it to admins and active contributors but just putting in my two cents out there, this seems unneeded and one of those almost invitations for an online catalog to become an online fan site conglomeration. Hope I'm underestimating the restraint of people Mesektet (talk) 05:48, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Can we please re-add Rising to power since we re-added Last Words Since we readded this page can we please re-add the rising to power page? it's very important thing about villains. IT's where villains are at their evillest whre they betray the hero before the climax. Rising to Power was my favorite villains wiki page. I loved adding villainous images and quotes to it. Do you think we can sitll re-add it? (Ngh93 (talk) 23:08, March 25, 2015 (UTC)) Please keep Villains Last Words on Villains Wiki. IT's a very vital article to keep. We love the article just where it is. It describes characters and that's what it's all about Do you plan on deleting every article detail aobut villains in general and moving them to Evil WIki? Well anything but "Villains Last Words." Are we gonna keep this page on Villains WIki? Cause I'd apreciate it if no one deletes and puts it on Evil Wiki. I wanna be able to click on the hyperlinks without having to search for the villain i'm looking for. I also love adding quotes. I now you deleted Rising To Power & Even Evil has standards? Can we please keep Villains Last words? Heroes WIki has Heroes Last words so can we keep Villains Last words here on this wiki and not move it to the Evil WIki? Thanks for understanding (Ngh93 (talk) 12:51, May 4, 2015 (UTC)) Can we NOT put this on the Evil Wiki, please? It makes clicking links to those villains impossible since they're not on the site. On top of that, I'd like not having to go to separate sites just to view this. It's overall better to just keep it here. (Mastermind522 (talk) 05:12, August 10, 2015 (UTC))